guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Scheinheilig? - Der heilige Schein von Angela Merkel!
Anhängend eine geraffte morgendliche Stimmungsinfo aus dem Kreis der pragmatischer Oppositions-Sympathisanten. Also keine Partei-Gänger Rot-Grün-Rot. Nur denkende und mit Medieninhalten beschäftigte Menschen, die fassungslos waren, auf welch b i l l i g e Art, Merkel versucht hat uns zu verkaufen. Da wir sie alle nicht doof finden, sondern sie für ziemlich schlau und gerissen halten, bleibt der Eindruck, dass die Verzweiflung auf der Regierungsbank mittlerweile schon ziemlich groß sein muss. Aber jetzt zum Credo der morgendlichen Diskussion des "Gestrigen" (Copy - Paste - Delete!!! zit. SPIEGEL) Alle, die im Bundestag sitzen (C-Kartell, SPD, Grüne und LINKE) kennen die Regeln, die offiziellen und die Krokodilstränen-Nummer. Wie kommt eigentlich eine Frau dazu von Scheinheiligkeit zu reden, die einem Partei-Kartell vorsteht, dessen Agieren sich (schon seit Adenauer, Strauss und Kohl) absolut im Gegensatz zu den selbst verordneten Inhalten befindet? Das C-Kartell ist weder christlich, weder demokratisch, weder sozial. - Angela Merkels Aussagen sind vielmehr ein nicht zu überbietender Ausbund an Bigotterie. Wir können uns nicht vorstellen, dass aufrichtig wertkonservative CDU/CSUler das nicht irgendwann auch mal schnallen. Drauf sollte man als Opposition und in den Medien litaneienhaft und deutlich hinweisen. Offen ausgetragene Richtungskämpfe bei der SPD und den Grünen, werden ja vom C-Kartell oft genug hämisch als Polit-Unfähigkeit angeprangert. J Vielleicht auch da mal wieder ein Hinweis, dass das eben demokratisches Handeln ist, mit den entsprechenden Risiken, im Gegensatz zum Parolen- und Kadavergehorsam im C-Lager. Die Folgen eines solchen Politikverständnisses sind beim "Gutten-Gau" endlich mal breit und öffentlich einsehbar gewesen. Die Schavan-Strategie hat zudem auch noch dem letzten gezeigt - wenn er nicht total C-Naturtrüb ist - wie sowas "aufrichtig" von Merkel gehandled wird. "...Ich lobe ihn und steh zu ihm und Du meine beste Freundin machst - fachlich betroffen - den Brutus. ... Da haben wir zwei Optionen und können erst Mal beobachten, was besser ankommt.“ Das ist die bekannte Methode: Good Cop/Bad Cop. So viel zum Thema Heiligenschein von Angela Merkel. Allgemein zeigt sich hier allerdings auch deutlich, dass der Versuch des C-Kartells vor über 30 Jahren, TV- und Hörfunk (und damit auch die allgemeine Medien-Nutzung) zu privatisieren, ziemlich nach hinten los gegangen ist. Die Hoffnung, mit der Kirch-Gruppe ein dauerkonservatives Dauersprachrohr zu installieren ist nicht aufgegangen, dafür hat sich über die Privatsender bei uns der mediale Umgang aber heftigst sexualisiert (die C-Kirche schweigt zitronensäuerlich;-) u n d vor allem amerikanisiert. Einerseits bedeutet das mehr Doofe, Lenkbare und Analphabeten (wie in den USA), andererseits importieren sich aber auch die "Weiß-Westen-Beobachter" und die unkonventionelle und lustvolle antiautoritäre Nutzung der Medien (und Medienpranger). Kurz: Der Geist, den Kohl und Konsorten aus der Flasche gelassen haben, richtet sich (Mit Ausnahme von BILD+BURDA) jetzt mitunter ziemlich kreativ gegen die, die geglaubt haben, mit aggressiver Privatisierung endlich alles in den Griff zu kriegen. Wir vermuten, dass Leute wie Mappus, Westerwelle, Stoiber und Seehofer, im stillen Kämmerlein schon ziemlich darüber geflucht haben, aber d a s Rad dreht in Zeiten des anarchistischen Internets keiner so schnell mehr zurück. --- Die Union '''wird sich hüten zuzugeben, welch '''schweren Schaden '''ihr Guttenberg mit seinem erschlichenen Doktortitel und dem Lügenkonzert danach angerichtet hat; statt dessen werden sie bis zu den nächsten Wahlen seine unermeßlichen ''Verdienste ''für die Bundeswehr u/o Deutschland bis in den Himmel loben, und die böse, böse Opposition beschimpfen. Aber Guttenbergs Plagiat ist nur die ''Spitze ''seiner Hochstapelei (angefangen bei seinem CV bis zu seinem Bestelltes-Haus-Hinterlassen). Sein sympathisches Auftreten mag viele getäuscht haben, seine finanzielle Unabhängigkeit mag bei vielen Vertrauen geweckt haben (der läßt sich nicht korrumpieren, der hat Geld genug) - das hat der Union viele, viele Stimmen gebracht, aber seine Minister-Arbeit war höchstens durchschnittlich. Zugegeben, seine Amtszeit war recht kurz, um große Ergebnisse aufzuweisen, aber mit seiner Arbeit hat er eher Kritik einstecken müssen. Scheinheilig ist, daß die Union-Spitze (und nicht nur die) nicht zugeben will, daß Herr zu Guttenberg nur wegen seiner ''Anziehungskraft auf die Wähler ''gehalten wurde; trotz seiner durchschnittlichen (Minister)Leistung, trotz seiner Lügen, trotz Betrug. Aber so richtig kann ich es der Union auch nicht verdenken; '''worüber ich wirklich betrübt bin, ist die Anzahl der Deutschen, die bereit sind, einen solchen Blender, Lügner und Betrüger in die höchsten Ämter dieses Landes zu setzten ''und aufs Biegen und Brechen ihn dort zu halten. Denn das, glaubte ich noch bis vor drei Wochen, würde in diesem Land '''nie wieder passieren ... Wir hatten das halt schon mal: 1933 wurde ein '''''Blender, Lügner und Betrüger in die höchsten Ämter des Staates berufen. Das mögen wir Deutschen! Das steckt uns noch immer in den armseligen Genen. --- "Wir hatten das halt schon mal: 1933 ..." Einen solchen Vergleich würde ich nicht im Entferntesten ziehen - mehr noch, ich lehne einen solchen Vergleich kategorisch ab; vielmehr wollte ich die Gedankenlosigkeit und Verblendung vieler "Fans" zum Ausdruck bringen. Wir haben einige Politiker, die gute Arbeit leisten, für die man sie auch ruhig loben kann, aber wenn sie einen groben Fehler machen, so sollte dieser auch gesehen und benannt werden. Wird ein Politiker, trotz nachweislicher Verfehlungen, völlig ''kritiklos ''bejubelt und immerfort gelobt, so hat es wenig mit ihm selbst zu tun; hier bewegt sich die politische Landschaft in eine neue, ''unberechenbare ''Richtung.